


Dalit

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Regency Romance, War, sistema de castas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Eran el tesoro de su corazón, Jason sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer.





	Dalit

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto "Robincest" del grupo de facebook: Edén Slash DC y va dedicado a Ann Gokudera Matsuoka a quien le gusta la pila de robins en especial con Jason <3 espero que sea de tu agrado.
> 
> Para más explicaciones y traducciones ir a las notas finales ^^

El sol refulgía ardiente. El palacio se sentía como un infierno en la Tierra y Jason sonrió irónico, sabía que era estar en el infierno. Alejando esos pensamientos de sí, rodeo una de las columnas exteriores del patio de entrenamiento y sonrió ante el clamor entusiasta de sus guerreros.

Sus ojos entonces se toparon con una multitud, siempre mirando a Damian, curiosidad, admiración o rechazo. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo siempre lo estaban mirando, la sonrisa se amplió al ver a Samuel. Era un enano bien versado en el dominio de la espada, Damian tenía como propósito hacerlo un saldado digno de la casta por la que debía morir. Jason sabía que estaba encaprichado, así que salió al patio y todo el movimiento se detuvo. Su guardia se mantuvo firme y erguida tras él, los demás se inclinaron en una rodilla con la mirada gacha. Samuel imito la posición aprisa aun cuando Damian estaba a mitad de su arremetida.

—Maravillosos reflejos los que tienes _ladka._

Damian se había detenido a tiempo, siempre con fluidez y elegancia, hizo su espada a un lado y giro a mirarlo con desprecio.

—Creí que habías muerto.

Hubo un gemido colectivo y Jason trono los dedos, el rumor de movimiento volvió a apoderarse del sitio solo un momento, mientras todos, excepto su guardia y Samuel, abandonaban el lugar apurados.

—No hoy me temo, debo partir de madrugada y debemos aclarar algunas cosas antes de que eso ocurra —explicó desenvainando su propia espada. Damian gruño, no solo hablaba y caminaba como un sucio paria, se vestía como tal y usaba esa degradante espada curva para amenazarlo. Era él omega de Al Ghul y Wayne, y su Alfa era un asqueroso e inmundo Dalit que no entendía su posición en lo absoluto. Le daban ganas de escupirle en la cara. ¿Cómo podría sentirse honrado de un día llevar a sus herederos?

—Ya sé que estas pensando, lo has dicho las veces suficientes, como para que reconozca el patrón de pensamiento  solo con verte a la cara. Así que por millonésima vez, se quién soy y de donde vengo, también te aseguro que voy a dar mi sangre y mi vida por ti si debo hacerlo y no voy a deshonrarte, pero tú y yo sabemos que no necesitas rituales asquerosos y pasados de moda para conocer tu valor y mucho menos de mí.

Damian se abalanzo y Jason sonrió. Era estimulante, siempre un guerrero hasta la medula. ¿Cómo alguien siquiera podía pensar que lo mantendría en sus aposentos como un trofeo? Ninguno de sus omegas lo era, y si era sincero no quería que lo fueran. Por eso estaba ahí hoy, para empezar.

La espada, vieja y curva, que lo protegió incluso antes de que cualquiera lo mirase más que como un objeto, refreno el golpe duro e inmaculado de Damian, quien se rio y salto, entregándole un golpe con su cabeza justo debajo de la barbilla.

Jason lo empujo y observo el brillo belicoso en su sonrisa mientras escupía la sangre que se acumulo en sus labios rotos.

—Dick.

La sonrisa de Damian creció y arrojo un par de cuchillos en su contra. Si definitivamente Dick, así que hizo lo mismo que siempre hacía con Dick llegados a ese punto, clavo su espada en el piso y coloco ambas manos sobre ella. Era algo que se sentía extraño, como si a su alrededor todo se aletargara por un segundo y después el tiempo encontrase su ritmo, por la fuerza. Los cuchillos lo rozaron, y se clavaron en las columnas a sus espaldas con un sonido seco. Sus ojos fueron más verdes de lo habitual por un instante y Damian frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes porque Dalit significa intocable?

Jason retiro la espada del suelo y la sujeto como si fuese un cuchillo de caza, corto y sin el filo suficiente para herir.

—Porque son sucias ratas de alcantarilla, que pasan su vida entera limpiando los desechos del resto.

—Damian, eso haría que Bruce te dejara sin cenar y que Dick se entristeciera, ambos odiamos los ojos decepcionados… No se trata de algo tan banal, tiene más que ver con el ciclo de vida de cualquiera.

Ambos habían empezado a girar alrededor del otro, acechándose como dos panteras a punto de tirar un zarpazo de sus garras.

—Nunca me gusto que me llamaran así, hasta que entendí porque alguien como yo asusta a la gente que te crió, va contra  todo precepto natural. Lo que se muere Damian, se debe quedar muerto.  Para mí eso solo significa un retraso en mis planes.  

En un parpadeo Jason estaba frente a él y en el siguiente estaba clavado con firmeza dolorosa contra una de las columnas interiores del campo de entrenamiento.

—Eso aplica claro, morir bajo términos humanos mi querido niño. Ir en contra de los guerreros de un Dios, es me temo algo que no he hecho a menudo. Así que escúchame bien, sabemos que eres más que un criador, aún si desearas serlo, no sé si voy a sobrevivir, pero si no lo hago.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Eres tan patético que has venido a despedirte?

Damian se burlo y Jasón lo azoto de nuevo contra el mármol endurecido con toda su masa corporal.

—Escúchame, si no lo hago voy a necesitarte para cuidar de Timmy y Dickie y la única manera en la que me puedo asegurar de que eso ocurra es dejando a un líder para mi ejercito en el que confié, desafortunadamente todos esos hombres y mujeres ya vienen conmigo a la guerra, así que ya que no soy un fan de las tradiciones y tu tampoco aunque intentes convencerte de ello, vas a permanecer muy quieto mientras me encargo de ello ¿Bien?

Jason había dejado de presionar, casi estaba sosteniéndolo con ternura y las últimas frases, inentendibles y cálidas las susurro con suave dulzura contra su frente mientras su palma se afirmaba a su cuello inclemente.

En el campo desierto lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de Damian.

Una mano cálida sobre la espalda de Samuel lo hizo saltar y afirmar con fuerza su espada.

—Hola Jon, tranquilízate, Damian va a necesitar que lo mimes un rato después de eso.

—Es Samuel, y no se supone que me quede quieto mientras el regente hace que Damian grite de ese modo _, shooraver_ Roy.

—Y aun así lo estás haciendo, créeme que Damian será más agradable después de esto, Jason solo está dándole el mejor regalo de cortejo que alguien en sus posiciones puede entregar y recibir.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—El comando de su ejército.

Samuel abrió los ojos en shock ante la sonrisa impertinente de Roy y luego tiro la espada, corriendo al lado de Damian cuando se desplomo en los brazos del regente sin consciencia.

—Robin Damian, Saathee-

Samuel se interrumpió y sostuvo con firmeza la cabeza de Damian sobre su regazo cuando el regente lo permitió. Pocas veces había estado cerca o había visto más de él que su espalda, pero había siempre un atisbo distintivo en su piel, una oración en diminutas letras sin sentido que bajaban de su cuello por todo el lado izquierdo hasta rodear su brazo y pecho por completo con formas de bestias que no había visto nunca. Su padre le había dicho que lo gano ante el más mortal de sus enemigos antes de obtener el privilegio de regir sobre Raat. Esa marca sobre su piel era imponente y lo suficientemente aterradora para hacer que algunos cuantos se orinaran encima al verlo. No sabía que era algo que podía ser compartido. Damian tenía una marca igual ahora y Jason lo miraba como si se tratase de un tesoro precioso. Su padre miraba del mismo modo al antiguo señor cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirándolo. Sostuvo a Damian más cerca contra él y el regente sonrió divertido con sus ojos verdes, brillantes y jóvenes midiéndolo, casi con dulzura.

—No hay nadie mejor para cuidar de Raat y mis Robin cuando me vaya que este chico —explicó en silencio apartándole el cabello del rostro con cuidado. Y luego lo miro, paralizándolo en el acto, amenaza y certeza había en sus ojos y Samuel sentía que no podía respirar—. Y no hay nadie mejor para cuidar de él que tú, _shooraver_ Samuel. ¿O estoy equivocado?

Samuel sintió un nudo asfixiante en su estomago, subir, subir y atorarse en su garganta. Sentía que su rostro se calentaba y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Sus brazos rodearon con más fuerza el cuerpo de Damian y Jason sonrió internamente, Dick le advirtió sobre pasarse, pero el drama era bueno, siempre hacía que las personas fuesen más honestas.

—No regente Balla, no está equivocado —proclamo con la nobleza que un niño de 10 años podía tener y sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

— _Bahaadur_ , llévalos a descansar.

Samuel parpadeo nervioso cuando el amigo enorme del regente se inclino con torpeza sobre ellos. Y luego los levanto como si no pesaran nada y empezó a contar como un pequeño niño emocionado cuanto es que iba a extrañar la comida de Raat y las flores de Raat y los pequeños Robin de Balla que le caían tan bien.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que un tercio de la población de Raat iba a irse, se irían a pelear contra los guerreros de Ishtar para tratar de recuperar las reliquias y personas que habían caído bajo su yugo en otros lugares y oró en silencio por una victoria, por un regreso, para que Damian no tuviera nunca que irse a comandar ejércitos. Aún si era egoísta y despreciable e iba en contra de todo lo que Damian quería.

***

Koner observo a Tim retirar cuidadosamente un diagrama de la pila “A” y luego empatarlo sobre un montón de 15 diagramas exactos sobre la pila “B”. El salón de  guerra era un espacio enorme, capaz de albergar al regente y todos sus comandantes, la corte incluso, si era necesaria. En ese momento lucía pequeña y atroz, no había conocido nunca a un omega capaz de proyectarse así mismo más grande que cualquier Alfa solo con la sinuosa elegancia de sus movimientos, sabía que no era solo su aspecto, no había conocido nunca a nadie que fuese tan inteligente y sabio. Era un poco más viejo por un par de años, pero sabía que en otras circunstancias jamás se habrían podido conocer, Tim era antes que cualquier otra cosa un Robin. Nació para tener a los hijos de Raat, era una de las posiciones más privilegiadas y difíciles de ocupar.

Era carne del regente, un omega precioso y fuerte, digno de llevar a los hijos de su reino. Solo había tres, el más joven apenas tenía 13 años y era confuso, cuando se trataba de los omegas, en especial del grupo Robin ser un _brahman_ era una prioridad.

Gran parte de su vida se desenvolvió a las afueras de Raat trabajando la tierra, cuidando de los alimentos de la ciudad. La casta no había importado, no así el género, alfas y betas eran muy buenos trabajadores. Los omegas siempre eran una especie de resultado agridulce. Aquí la casta se usaba dependiendo de la situación y el género suponía una ventaja añadida, por eso un Robin era un brahman omega, criadores de Raat.

El regente debía ser un Alfa, eso era claro, pero no un brahman. El conocía la historia y un brahman no es educado para proteger Raat, se educa para expandirlo.

El Regente Balla, era el título de un Dalit, un miembro de la quinta casta que aprendió a sobrevivir bajo las peores inclemencias a las que una persona pudiese ser sometida en esta vida.

Cualquiera con la capacidad de liderazgo, fuerza y estrategia para cuidar de Raat, para cuidar de los Robin, podía ser acreedor al título. El actual regente de  Raat, era un intocable. Murió a manos de un enemigo en los primeros intentos de Ishtar por someter a todos los reinos. Fue como él termino protegiendo el palacio, para empezar.

Jason aun estaba muerto cuando lo hicieron regente… Permaneció así 30 días hasta la luna de sangre, cuando abrió los ojos, se había ganado el derecho de darle hijos a Raat.

Se había ganado el derecho de tener a los Robin.

Y para Koner solo parecía ser demasiado. Demasiado para Tim y demasiado para Jason, joven, amable y endurecido a la fuerza por una vida de mierda. Como lo soportaba era todo un misterio para él, pero le gustaba cuidar de Tim y le gustaba el lado suave y joven de Balla. Casi deseaba ser un shooraver, pero su posición como guardia del palacio era más privilegiada aun, la batalla podía ir mal, en las guerras nunca se ganaba en verdad. Y Raat necesitaba de sus omega casi tanto como de Balla, por eso Koner iba aquedarse, iba a proteger los tesoros de Raat y el corazón de Balla, ¿Cuánto más privilegio podía haber en ello?

Las puertas se abrieron con estruendo y Koner se irguió en toda su altura, afirmando con destreza una alabarda dorada.

—Alfie dijo que te saltaste la comida de nuevo.

—hmn…

Tim revolvía con gran atención un polvo amarillento y luego tomo una daga con la hoja cuarteada. No era alguien fácil de distraer cuando estaba trabajando en ese modo, pero no lo necesitaba, su cuerpo gravitaba hacia Jason como las abejas a la miel.

Toda su espalda estaba firmemente pegada al pecho de Jason cuando termino de frotar la daga con el polvo y las grietas de la hoja empezaron a unirse, más firmemente que antes.

—Tim…

_—Balla._

—Oh, ¿Iremos por los títulos entonces, _Robin_?

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Tim de los pies a la cabeza, y parpadeo confundido antes de inclinarse más en su contra, luciendo un poco sacudido al verlo a sus espaldas.

—¿Y Damian? —pregunto dejando que sus preciosas y delicadas facciones se oscurecieran por la preocupación y la angustia.

—shh… Durmiendo, lo mismo que tu deberías estar haciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Tim se giro en sus brazos y se encogió de hombros, desplomándose contra su pecho como un pequeño niño mimado. Lo cual para todas las definiciones era.

Koner retrocedió en silencio y cerró las puertas a sus espaldas. Tan divertido y libre como Balla podía ser sobre el amor que le tenía a sus Robin, eso era un momento entre Jason y  Tim, después de todo a la mañana siguiente iba a estar marchando a enfrentarse a un Dios.

—Tim…

—No sé, solo me asegure de que todas las armas y todas las municiones extra estuvieran cargadas y listas. Cassandra hizo dos predicciones para mí, el tiempo sigue siendo favorecedor, y los sellos contra la magia de Ishtar que-

Jason lo interrumpió con un beso avasallador, sus manos fuertes se hicieron con los muslos de Tim y lo alzo sentándolo en la que usualmente era la mesa de reuniones, tirando sin cuidado toda la que fuese la pila de los diagramas mágicos.

—Si continuas haciendo eso, dudo mucho que Ishtar te ignore Jay…

—Soy irresistible mi amor, incluso anticuados Dioses que actúan como mujeres resentidas lo saben. Es muy halagador.

Tim respiro profundo una vez antes de descansar su frente sobre la de Jason.

—Akila y su  información decía que luce ambigua ahora, hay cosas que no son siempre claras en la historia, pero las diosas de la femineidad, especialmente las de los primeros días, eran las más volubles y rencorosas, no eran ideales de modelos a seguir.

Jason froto sus manos sobre sus muslos y mordisqueo su labio inferior, asintiendo solemnemente.

—Es solo buena fortuna que vaya a reunirme con el ejército de Akila antes de las dunas de Bana-Mighdall. Artemisa muere por verla de nuevo y quiere que vea el arco de Ra en plena potencia.

Tim frunció el ceño y retrocedió en busca de los sellos contra Ishtar, les tomo meses y la muerte de muchas personas, pero ahí estaba, el símbolo que repelía toda influencia sobre los caídos y esclavos que había arrastrado en su megalómano esfuerzo por conquistarlo todo.

—Creo que tenemos que repasar otra vez el plan, confío en Kory y Artemisa pero-

Jason negó, lo beso y arrojo el sello a sus espaldas. Se deshizo del chaleco de lino que había usado toda la mañana y Tim parpadeó atinando a sonrojarse cuando las hojas se deslizaron de sus manos para posarse sobre el pecho de Jason inseguro.

—Se supone que debo ser tu asesor de guerra —comento sobre su piel, mirándolo por debajo de sus largas pestañas, confuso y lindo.

—Se suponen muchas cosas amor, ahora, sé un buen Robin y dame un beso.

Tim obedeció, gimiendo cálido contra su boca al sentir la mojada tibieza empapar sus túnicas favoritas. Jason conocía cada una de las formas para convertirlo en un tembloroso lío incoherente, en ese instante todo parecía un poco más intenso y mientras las pilas de información que había compilado por meses caían revueltas al suelo, recordó que Jason no estaría cerca por un tiempo muy largo y se abandono por completo, para que no olvidara, para que supiera cuanto lo amaba y la dulzura única de su amor fuera con él al campo de batalla…

***

El atardecer había caído sobre Raat, el cielo estaba despejado y había una tonalidad rosada que pintaba el paisaje, su hogar, con un halo de misticismo idílico que arranco un suspiro de los labios de Jason.

Roy lo había empujado a sus baños privados  después de llevar a Tim a descansar a sus cámaras. En verdad había estado cansado y su encuentro tomó mucha más energía de la que había previsto.

Estaba hundido hasta el cuello en agua tibia, perfumada con sales y rosas frescas, ni en un millón de años habría imaginado terminar en una posición como esa, después del hambre y las vejaciones que había tenido que soportar por haber nacido de la madre equivocada.

Había llegado a Raat a los tres años, era un sitio tan bueno como cualquiera para aprender a ser un canalla y un guerrero. En los barrios bajos nadie daba una mierda sobre tu casta o tu género, no es que pudiesen darse el privilegio considerando que todos ahí eran menos que perros, pero aprendían a respetar a los supervivientes. Jason lo había sido, incluso antes de nacer. Fue duro, pero cuando alcanzo la mayoría de edad su potencial  Alfa era formidable, más que el de cualquier shooraver de la guardia de Bruce. Habían sido los primeros en enterarse del bufón demoniaco que arrasaba reinos completos en nombre de Ishtar.

Jason se hundió más en el agua y sus ojos se cerraron. Había sido la primera línea de defensa de Raat, él creía que carne de cañón era más apropiado, pero aun ahora todos se ofendían al escucharlo hablar así.

En ese momento algo en Jason le había impulsado a actuar, dicho con sinceridad, si ellos no podían contra el destructor de reinos, Raat iba a caer, se desplomaría en cenizas y para entonces llevaba meses jugando a las escondidas con Dick.

Así que había ido, había peleado y gano una muerte honorable…

Se hundió en el agua hasta que las estrellas empezaron a parpadear detrás de sus ojos y cuando salió había vuelto a ser el mismo. Jason, Alfa, el Regente Balla.

Cerró los ojos y un hormigueo delicioso se instalo en su ingle al recordar la intensa entrega que había dominado a Tim en el salón de guerra, de todos los lugares. Las imágenes cobraron vida y las palabras, los quejidos y suaves murmullos de placer empezaron a retumbar belicosos y honestos en su cabeza.

_Tim se arqueó con sus dedos firmemente entrelazados con los de Jason sobre su estomago, el almizcle era dulce y pesado en la habitación, como fruta madura y flores primerizas, y él tenía su lengua firmemente enterrada en su interior cálido y resbaladizo como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego el musculo cálido se retorció de forma experta y gimoteo un poco demasiado alto para su gusto, succiono duro, sucio y obsceno y cualquier intensión que había tenido de mantenerse en silencio se fue al diablo con sus ásperos jadeos y otro montón de documentos cayendo al suelo en un estrepito desordenado._

Jason gimió en silencio, una de sus manos empezó a masajear tentativamente sobre su vientre cuando un chapoteo ruidoso lo hizo saltar, el impulso se quedo a medias cuando la risa suave de Dick hizo eco alrededor de los baños y sus manos suaves y traviesas empezaron a dibujar patrones sin sentido en el agua.

— _Piya..._

Jason parpadeo y le obsequio a Dick la sonrisa más hermosa que tenía en su repertorio, eso no evito por supuesto, que pellizcara sus tetillas con maldad.

—¡Auch!

—¿¡Quieres explicarme porque mi Damian tiene una copia idéntica de esta cosa!? —manoteo sobre su brazo derecho, con fuerza —¿¡Y por qué las doncellas encontraron a Tim en el salón de guerra como si lo hubiese atacado un enjambre de abejas!?

Jason sostuvo sus manos y tiro de él, acomodándolo sobre su regazo sonriendo con travesura.

—Fui a bañar a mis preciosos Robin con obsequios _Dholna,_ alguien despertó antes que yo y me dejo solo en una cama fría, debía encontrar entretención.

—Jay pero Dam-

—Y aun hay alguien a quien debo bañar en besos, oro y gemas preciosas.

Jason sostuvo sus mejillas y lo beso como no lo había besado nunca antes, con el alma y la vida, con todo el amor que sentía por él, debía entender que si él iba a la guerra era solo para mantenerlo feliz y seguro, si le permitía hablar iban a pelear las últimas horas de su estadía en Raat y eso solo significaba un preludio para el desastre.

Un chapoteo más ruidoso seguido de risitas lúdicas inundo el lugar antes de que un jadeo ahogado retumbara con fuerza contra las paredes.

***

Dick había ido a los baños de Jason con la intención de darle un  par de puñetazos, por lo menos, actuando tan irresponsablemente, como… Como si se estuviera despidiendo de todos ellos. Incluso había desayunado con Bruce y el consejo, había estado en su mejor comportamiento y el regalo de cortejo para Damian, simplemente había sido demasiado.

Pero como siempre, cuando se trataba de Jason, sus planes nunca salían como debían.

—Jay… Jay más…

— _Calma precioso, te tengo, y vamos a llegar a la mejor parte en un segundo, promesa…_ —susurro acalorado y sin aliento mientras Dick se retorcía sobre su erección con calambres espasmódicos viajando por todo su cuerpo como un veneno delicioso.

Estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, los embates provocaban un chapoteo obsceno entre sus cuerpos que le provocaban escalofríos, sus muslos estaban pegajosos y había marcas de uñas y mordeduras por toda su piel.

—Jason…

_—Te amo, Dick._

Una mordida sobre la marca de unión en su cuello arranco un alarido de lo más profundo de su ser y se abrazo a Jason cuando encontraron el ritmo habitual. Su piel ardía y estaba furiosamente sonrojada, sus labios hinchados no dejaban de moverse sobre los contrarios, su interior se contraía en espasmos ardientes recubriendo a Jason con más lubricante aumentando el desastre entre sus muslos y entonces hecho  la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo en silencio al sentir el primer chorro de esperma bañando por completo su interior.

Alguien estaba gritando y aturdido se quejo sobre el rostro de Jason sintiéndolo hincharse y encerrarlos juntos. Jason acaricio con firmeza su erección y Dick se retorció demasiado sensible, su interior estaba rebosante y tibio, y Jason continuaba llegando.  Si no se embarazaba después de eso… Oh… Oh…

—¡Jason!

El regente se rio sin aliento y lo besuqueo con dulzura, sabiéndose atrapado. Lo limpio, lo perfumo y cuido de él, disfrutando la unión antes del banquete de despedida.

***

—Es hora.

—Gracias Roy, un segundo.

Jason termino de afilar su espada y la deslizó en  su sitio sobre el Kirpán. Usaba un Kurta oscuro y pantalones salwar a juego. En el horizonte el sol despuntaba el alba, le dio la espalda y acepto con un gesto solemne la capa que Roy extendía hacia él.

Compartieron una sonrisa y Jason se coloco la última prenda, sonriendo lleno de confianza y vigor al observar el murciélago rojo, refulgiendo aún sin la suficiente luz, sobre su pecho. Se inclino a las puertas del palacio y murmuro una oración.

—¡Hijos de Raat! ¡Marchen!

Sus ojos buscaron una última vez a sus Robin y se inclinó  aún a la distancia antes de avanzar hacia su destino, grabó a fuego en su memoria los tesoros de su corazón y juró que volvería.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! gracias por leer!! Algunas explicaciones ahora, así que yo deliberadamente jugué con el sistema de castas de la India, si alguien se siente ofendido, desde ya una gran disculpa, para entender un poco más:
> 
> Los brahmanes (sacerdotes, maestros) son la casta más alta, que —según ellos— salieron de la boca de Brahmá.  
> Los chatrías (políticos), que salieron de los hombros de Brahmá.  
> Los vaishias (comerciantes y artesanos), que se formaron de las caderas de Brahmá.  
> Los shudrás (esclavos o siervos, obreros y campesinos), que provienen de los pies de Brahmá.  
> Los Dalit, son parias y usualmente tienen toda clase de trabajos degradantes, tocarlos supone joder con todo tu Dharma.
> 
> Palabras del hindi al español:
> 
> Raat: Noche  
> Balla: Murciélago  
> shooraver: Caballero  
> Ladka: Chico  
> Piya: Querido  
> Dholna: Amor, te amo.  
> Robin: Es la romanización hindi de petirrojo.  
> Bahaadur: Bizarro 
> 
> El kurta es un tipo de indumentaria de los hombres de la india que se compone de una camisa ancha y holgada que normalmente llega a la zona de las rodillas, y los pantalones salwar son pantalones que se estrechan en el tobillo.
> 
> El kirpán es una pequeña arma solo con fines simbólicos. La daga simboliza el fin de la represión y las injusticias. En el fic ni es pequeña, ni es simbólica.
> 
> Nunca había escrito nada sobre el omegaverse así que espero que no haya salido muy incomodo, le faltaba algo werewolf o mágico para que terminara de funcionar para mi, pero ya no tenía tiempo y creo que complejice el universo lo suficiente así que sorry por eso:D 
> 
> Lamento todos los errores que pueda tener, en unos días le daré otra revisada :D Kudos y comentarios se aprecian un montón! 
> 
> Si quieren estar al pendiente de mi trabajo y fangirlear pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyarme pueden dejarme una [ comisión!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/159998400888/comisiones/) O regalarme un reblog en [ Tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/160463799598/dalit-stsuki-dcu-comics-archive-of-our-own)


End file.
